More Ojamajo Doremi
by Nakashima Ryo
Summary: In Majo Kai, the witches are turning back to frogs by a curse! Who could've done it and why? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Reunion

'I wish that everyone was back together. We always had fun, but now….it's not the same.' thought Doremi as she walked home.

"Doremi-chan!" yelled a voice.

"Huh? Hazuki-chan!" yelled Doremi as Hazuki ran up to her.

"How are you Doremi-chan?" asked Hazuki.

"I'm fine….I just miss everyone…." Doremi said sadly.

"I do too….Can I stay over at your house?" said Hazuki.

"Sure!" said Doremi as she ran with Hazuki to her house. After a few minutes, they arrived at Doremi's house.

"Come in! Ka-san! I'm home!" said Doremi as she came inside the house.

"Doremi, we have visitors!" said her mom. Doremi and Hazuki went to the living room and smiled.

"Hey it's been awhile." said Aiko.

"It's nice to see you again." said Onpu.

"I really missed you girls." said Momoko.

"Ai-chan! Momo-chan! Onpu-chan!" shouted Doremi and Hazuki. The five girls gave each other a hug.

"Why're you girls here?" asked Doremi.

"Oka-chan and Otou-chan's on a business trip here." said Aiko.

"Same with my mom and dad." said Momoko.

"I still got shows and concerts to do here." said Onpu. After chatting for a long time, it was 7:00.

"Doremi, you girls go outside for awhile." said Haruka. Doremi and the girls went outside and walked around the neighborhood.

"Hey race ya to Maho-do!" said Aiko.

"You're on!" said the girls as they ran to Maho-do. After a few minutes, Aiko was first to Maho-do.

"I win!" said Aiko.

"Since we're here, let's go inside." said Momoko.

"This place sure brings back memories." said Onpu as she and the girls went inside.

"Welcome, little witch apprentices." said a voice.

"W-Who's there!?" said Hazuki clinging to Doremi.

"Hey Majo Rika, are you sure these girls could handle this battle?" said another voice.

"Majo Rika?" said Hazuki.

"It's been a long time." said Majo Rika as she hoped onto the nearest desk to them.

"Your-you're a frog again!?" said Doremi.

"You don't have to rub it in! It's not my fault that I'm like this!" said Majo Rika.

"What happened?" said Hazuki.

"We can't figure it out, but we think it's a curse." said Majo Rika.

"A curse? Wait, who's we?" said Aiko.

"Hey you two come here." said Lala as she flew to Majo Rika.

"Do we have to?" said a boy as he came out of the darkness with a girl.

"Who are you?" asked Onpu.

"I'm Akane. He's Kou-"started the girl.

"Akane." interrupted the boy.

"Sorry. I forgot." said Akane.

"Majo Rika are they-" started Momoko.

"No they are a witch and a wizard already, so they're not the one's who caused me to be like this." interrupted Majo Rika.

"Anyway, long story short, there's trouble in Majo-kai." said the boy.

"What kind of trouble?" said Doremi.

"Follow me and you'll find out. Dodo, Mimi, Rere, Nini, Roro, and Fafa, will go to you're homes. The Queen wants to talk to you too." said Akane.

"The Queen? Why?" said Hazuki.

"She said that you could help us, but that's what the Queen and witches think." said the boy.

"Take that back!" said Aiko.

"Hurry up! The queen is waiting." he said as he left with Akane.

"Hey!" shouted Aiko.

"Aiko, it's best if you listen to him. Now lets go." said Majo Rika as she lead the five girls to Majo-kai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ok, I think I'll end it here for now. Tell me if I suck at this ok? Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Explanation and New School

"Jou-sama, why is Majo Rika a magic frog again?" asked Doremi.

"I'm afraid that it's a curse." replied Jou-sama.

"Eh?! Why! Isn't everything peaceful now?" exclaimed Aiko.

"It's not anymore. Everyone, there is a school called Misora Academy. You'll be going there. Do not ask me why. All your answers will be there." said Jou-sama, "Kousuke-kun and Akane-chan will be going there too."

After that, the girls went back to the human world, went home, and then went to bed.

Morning (With Doremi):

"Doremi, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" yelled her mom.

"I'm coming!" yelled Doremi as she ran down the stairs.

"Here are the directions for the school. Don't get lost." said her mom as she gave Doremi a piece of paper.

"Eh? Aren't I going to the other school?" said Doremi as she took the paper.

"No, I found a better school for you. It's closer to home too. Now get going or you'll be late!" said her mom.

With Aiko:

Atsuko drove Aiko to school at 7:30.

"Oka-chan, wasn't I supposed to go to a different school?" asked Aiko.

"No this is the school that you're going to. See you later. Here are the directions on how to get home." said Atsuko as she gave Aiko a piece of paper and drove away.

'Something's not right here.' thought Aiko as she went into the school.

With Hazuki:

"Hazuki-chan, here are the directions for the new school you'll be going to. Be careful and don't get lost." said her mom as she gave here a piece of paper.

'Wasn't I supposed to go to my other school? Jou-sama said that we were going to Misora Academy. I wonder if we'll all be going there." thought Hazuki.

With Onpu:

"Onpu-chan I'll pick you up right after school ok." said her mom as she dropped Onpu off and drove away.

'Is this Misora Academy? I wonder if the others are going to be here.' thought Onpu.

With Momoko:

"I'll be going now!" said Momoko, as she got ready to leave.

"Here, these are the directions to your school. Be careful now." said her mom.

"Ok. I will." said Momoko.

With Kousuke:

"Akane, are you ready?" said Kousuke.

"Yes, let's go." said Akane as she walked with Kousuke to Misora Academy. They walked in silence until they got to the school seeing Momoko, Aiko, Hazuki, Onpu, and Doremi waiting at the entrance.

"What are you girls waiting for?" said Kousuke as he just walked in with Akane.

"AHHH! Kousuke-kun, Akane-chan! Wait up!" they said as they ran to catch up with them.

"So why are we here?" asked Momoko.

"The 'principle' said that your questions will be answered soon." said Kousuke, not even looking at them.

"Eh? The principle here knows us?" said Doremi. Kousuke and Akane sweat dropped at her statement.

"Just hurry up or we'll be late." said Akane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ok this should be enough. Please tell me if it's better or crappy ok? Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Explanation pt. 1

After school:

"About time! Now we can go to 'Kai's House'." said Kousuke as he left the classroom.

"But we have to take Doremi-tachi remember? The 'Principal' will get mad if we don't." said Akane as he walked out with him.

"Yeah, I remember. If_ those_ two were still here, we could do it," sighed Kousuke as he waited in front of Doremi and Aiko's class.

"….I miss _those_ two….." Akane said sadly.

"Miss who Akane-chan?" asked Doremi as she came out with Aiko.

"Eh? N-No one! Just talking to myself!" said Akane as they walked to Hazuki, Onpu, and Momoko's class.

"Oh Doremi-chan, Ai-chan, Akane-chan, Kousuke-kun. Were you waiting long?" said Onpu as she came out with Hazuki and Momoko.

"No and drop the '-kun' if you're going to be calling me that!" said Kousuke.

"Don't mind him. He doesn't really like honorifics." said Akane.

"Kyaaa! Kousuke-sama!"

"Geeh! Hey lets go now!" said Kousuke as he walked away fast.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hazuki.

"Fangirls. He wants to be as far away from them as possible." explained Akane as they followed Kousuke outside the school.

"First day in school and he already has fangirls!?" exclaimed Doremi.

"Doremi keep your voice down!" said Akane, trying to keep the red-haired girl quiet.

"But why does he get fangirls in one day? Even for me it takes up at least a week for the fanboys to notice me." said Onpu.

"Well anyway we'll be going to 'Kai's House'! Now hurry up!" said Kousuke.

"Kousuke! Wait! Who's Kai?" asked Momoko.

"You'll see. Now hurry up or we'll be late." said Akane running ahead of them. The five ojamajos looked at each other before following Kousuke and Akane.

"You girls run slow!" said Kousuke as he stopped running and waited for them to catch up.

"How….much…longer…until….we….get….to….Kai-kun's…house?" they said in between breaths.

"We're here." said Akane.

"Eh? Isn't this Maho-Dou?" said Hazuki.

"We can't say 'Majo-Kai' in a public place like that!" said Kousuke.

"But how can we get into Majo-Kai? Don't we have to wait for the smiling moon?" said Aiko.

"Kousuke and I don't have to wait." said Akane.

"Why can't you?" said Onpu, curious of why they can go in and out, as they please.

"Ever heard of 'Kamikaze'?" said Kousuke.

"Isn't that a fairy tale? The one with four kids saving the world from the demon twins?" said Momoko.

"You're half-right. The Kamikazes were a group of four children, and it happened a long time ago." said Akane.

"What does this have to do with going into the Majo-Kai?" said Doremi.

"You'll see." said Kousuke, _'She better keep her promise.'_

"Kousuke are you worried about _that_?" whispered Akane.

"No it's nothing. Hey girls, move it!" said Kousuke as he went into Maho-Dou, opened the way to Majo-Kai and went in.

Somewhere in the darkness:

"Hehehe. It's revenge time. Ready Ayaka?" said a voice.

"Ready Satsuki. It's time to put an end to this 500-year curse." said Ayaka.

Back with Kousuke:

"Ok, I brought them here. Now what?" said Kousuke.

"Thank you Kousuke and Akane. Wait here, and then I'll be with you later." said the Queen.

Kousuke growled a little before turning away.

"Now I must discus something with you, Doremi-chan, Aiko-chan, Hazuki-chan, Onpu-chan, and Momoko-chan. You know what…." the Queen started, but was interrupted by the author.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ok! I think this should be enough. WHAT!? IT'S ALREADY 11:45?! I GOOTA GO TO THAT PARTY TOMORROW! Oh well, please read and review! (and ignore what I just wrote in capital letters)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Explanation pt. 2

"Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Aiko-chan, Onpu-chan, Momoko-chan do you know what the Kamikazes were?" said the Queen.

"Yeah. Kousuke-kun and Akane-chan asked us about them before we came here." said Doremi.

"So I don't have to explain much about them. Kousuke, Akane, since you two asked them about it, finish explaining to them." said the Queen.

"Tch. Fine. Where do we start of with then?" said Kousuke.

"You must tell them the truth of the threat and the Kamikazes." said the Queen.

"500-years ago, there were four children, Kousuke, Hiroki, Ayuki, and I, and we were called the Kamikazes." said Akane.

"500 years ago?! You can't still be alive!" interrupted Aiko.

"Wait until we finished will ya!" said Kousuke.

"Then why is there a curse on Majo Kai?" said Hazuki, trying to ignore Kousuke and Aiko's arguing.

"The Demon Twins' Father or the late King of Majo Kai. The Demon Twins tricked their own Father to destroy each world little by little, starting with Majo Kai." said Akane.

"How do you know all this? " said Aiko.

"You don't need to know this fact!" growled Kousuke.

"I'm just asking!" Aiko growled back.

"Kousuke! Sorry, that was something we don't want to remember. Jou-sama, I think we're done explaining everything." said Akane.

"Thank you." said the Queen, turning towards the Ojamajos, "Now do you understand? We need your help to destroy the Demon Twins."

"Hey lady, you made us keep our promise, but you still haven't kept your promise!" said Kousuke.

"They are in the human world. Even I do not know exactly where they are." said the Queen.

"Some help you were." said Kousuke as he left.

"Kousuke! Sorry." said Akane as she left with him.

"Jou-sama. What was your promise to them?" asked Onpu.

"To help them find some friends of theirs." said the Queen.

"Why do I have a feeling that you know where they really are?" said Momoko.

"I do. Kousuke doesn't trust me or you girls yet." said the Queen.

"Eh? What do you mean?" said Doremi.

"It's nothing. Now go back to Misora. When you find Hiroki-kun and Ayuki-chan just stay with them until Kousuke-kun finds you seven." said the Queen.

"Ok!" said the ojamajos as they left.

With Kousuke:

"Hey Kousuke wait!" said Akane as she tried to catch up with him.

"Wait for what?" said Kousuke.

"Can't you be respectful to the Queen? She tried to find them but-" started Akane

"You still don't understand? We can seal them again!" said Kousuke.

"But it almost costs us our lives remember? I get it! You just want to protect Doremi-tachi isn't that right?" said Akane, teasingly. on! We gotta find Hiroki and Ayuki!" said Kousuke, blushing a little.

With Doremi-tachi:

"How can we find Kousuke-kun and Akane-chan's friends if we don't even know their names?" said Doremi.

"You five girls know Kousuke and Akane?" said a brown haired girl.

"Yes. Who're you two?" said Hazuki.

"My name's Kurogane Hiroki, she's Hasegawa Ayuki. Why're you five looking for us?" said a black haired boy.

"Uh…well…someone told us to look for you two." said Momoko.

"Is that someone Kou-chan and Aka-chan, or the Queen?" said Ayuki.

"You already knew the answer didn't you Yuki-chan?" said Akane.

"Of course she did. She likes playing with other people's minds remember?" said Kousuke.

"You didn't have to tell them that!" pouted Ayuki.

"It's been a long time man." grinned Hiroki.

"I could say the same thing about you too." said Kousuke, looking at Hiroki and Ayuki, "Haven't changed _one_ bit."

"Um…so these are your old friends?" asked Hazuki, nervously.

"Yes we are! And still friends after 500 years!" said Hiroki, happily.

Kousuke hit him on the back of his head, "Yeah, and I'm still sick and tired of your happy-go-lucky attitude!"

"Kou-chan's still short-tempered as ever." smiled Ayuki.

"They get along well." said Momoko.

"Yeah, but being friends for 500 years….they're so lucky." said Doremi.

"You shut up meat ball head. Living for 500 years isn't all fun-and-games." said Hiroki and Kousuke at the same time.

Suddenly, there was a large earthquake.

"Ahh!"

Kousuke took a battle stance, while Hiroki, Ayuki, and Akane looked around nervously.

"What's going on?" asked Onpu.

"Ara. Sei-kun's no fun if you're always on guard. Learn to relax will you?" asked a voice.

"How the hell can I relax if there's always somebody tryin' to kill me?!" shouted Kousuke.

"Sei-chan's angry, but we would too if we had lived for 500 years." said another voice.

"Akane-chan, what's going on?" asked Momoko.

"They're back….Malum and Ruina…." Akane whispered so low that the ojamajos barely heard her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: So sorry that this took so long to update! I've been on a writers block on this and some of the files kept being' erased! Well please read and review. :3


End file.
